Froststar
Froststar is a beautiful, fluffy, long-haired, muscular, kind, long-legged, smart, calm, peaceful, elegant, fluffy, pure, the color of snow, white she-cat with brilliant, frosty blue eyes. She was the former leader of FreezeClan. History Froststar was born as Frostkit to Lakefur, a rogue, and an unknown father. Lakefur was a former RockClan cat, and she wanted her only kit to be brought up in a Clan like way. As Frostkit aged to around 3 moons, Lakefur gave her up to FreezeClan, where she was taken care of by a gentle queen named Dewpelt for the rest of her kithood. When Frostkit became Frostpaw, she was apprenticed to a younger warrior named Snowbank, who seemed to like the little white apprentice. Frostpaw didn't feel the same way, unfortunately for Snowbank. When she was named Frostwind, Dewpelt died in a blizzard, leaving the new warrior striken. After Dewpelt died, Frostwind became less and less social, before finally deciding to leave the clan and become a loner to get away from the pain, taking the name Frost. During her journey, she met a rogue named Flared, and it was love at first sight for her, and for him. They traveled together for a while, until Frost found she was expecting his kits, and she left back for FreezeClan. She recieved the name Frostheart when she returned. Frostheart's kits were born a moon later, she named them Dewkit, after Dewpelt, Rainkit, and Smokekit. Her kits were later made into apprentices, with Dewpaw being mentored by Frostheart herself. Dewpaw became Dewclaw, though Frostheart wanted her name to be Dewheart, and was upset by this. Rainpaw and Smokepaw became Raindrop, and Smokeheart. Frostheart then recieved another apprentice, Mistpaw. Mistpaw was one of Snowbank and Obsidianfur's kits, along with Autumnkit and Mosskit, who were now Autumnpaw and Mosspaw. Mistpaw was later named Mistcloud. The deputy, Winterflower, later died of greencough, along with Snowbank. Lilystar appointed Frostheart deputy, and the white she-cat was suprised why she didn't pick any other warrior besides the rouge-born one. Lilystar never told her why, she just smiled. During a battle between DuneClan and FreezeClan battle, Lilystar, who was aging, was killed by Dustspike. Frostheart was outraged, but, as the new leader of FreezeClan, stopped the fight before it got worse. She went to the Crystal Pool, and recived her nine lives and name, Froststar. She later accepted a little kit named Amber into the Clan, and because she was 6 moons, named her Amberpaw, and she was apprenticed to her son, Smokeheart. Smokeheart fell in love with the she-cat, and when she was named Amberfoot, had his kits. During another Dune/Freeze battle, she was killed by Ratstar and Eggthorn. Her last wish was to have Autumnwind, one of her mentor's kits, as deputy. She now resides in StarClan. Trivia *Her mate is a rogue. Quotes "DuneClan will not claim another warrior!" -'Froststar's Thoughts' FreezeClan RPG "..........also t-tell.....dewc-claw....raindrop.....that i love them......" -'Froststar to Smokeheart' FreezeClan RPG Family Mate: :Flared: Living. Children: :Dewclaw: Living. :Raindrop: Living. :Smokeheart: Living. Mother: :Lakefur: Deceased, StarClan member. Grandkits: :Hollowpatch: Living. :Frozenheart: Living. :Novaflare: Living. Great-Grandkits: :Nocturnefang: Living. :Melodiousshine: Living. :Greenflower: Living. :Winterleaf: Living. Real Life Image Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Cats of FreezeClan Category:She-cat Category:Rogue Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Loner Category:Queen Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Deceased Character Category:She-cats